Due to the continued increase in the required speed and memory capacity of processors, such as personal computers, workstations, and servers, current communications systems are challenged to deliver data to these processors at continually higher speeds.
Typical communications systems include collections of interconnected access nodes that communicate with one another using a software protocol structure. These nodes may be interconnected using one or more network switches included in a switch fabric.